


Come What May

by Galindrael



Series: A Very Dragon Age Christmas [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DECFANFIC, Day twenty one, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, So sorry for the delay, badly singing carols, mostly needed a "Here's what you need to know for the next part" update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that has happened to Scáthach and Cullen, they decided to do something for themselves, with a little help from some friends...ok, all their friends.</p><p>For the #DecFanFic Contest</p><p>There are currently 22 parts to this series, the link, for some reason is broken- sorry for the issue, I'm trying to fix it (as of 1 February 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

_“You don’t get to make my decisions for me regardless of the fact that I’m carrying your child,” she was closing in on him when she noticed his anger had faltered into sheer panic. Scáthach turned at the sound of a bag dropping._

_“Mia,” Cullen barely managed to let the word leave his lips._

\---

Cullen shot his eyes open, startled himself awake and turned to see Scáthach sound asleep. _Safe. We’re safe._ He laid his head back down on the pillow and turned to face to the window; a light snow starting to gather on the balcony outside.  His shoulder was throbbing and he already taken the medicine for his pain earlier, but, Maker, it was hurting him. He sat up, slowly, unaccustomed to only having one arm to pull himself up, struggling with being able to sit up on his own still. The muscle in his arm was shaking, but he had been successful and was now sitting in bed next to a passed out Scáthach. Cullen sighed and twisted his body to run his uninjured hand through her hair. Despite the eventful night, she seemed at peace.  Cullen could not manage to sleep soundly as the events of earlier kept replaying in his mind, over and over, an obsession he wished he could shake.

\--

The door creaked _…You don’t get to make…_ Mia’s head is just peaking over the staircase… _my decisions for me…_ we’ve made eye-contact she can’t pretend she can’t hear us… _regardless of the fact…_ she’s almost up the stairs … _that I’m…_ heart sinks into my chest, she’s on the top step… _carrying your…_ she’s smiling, but only politely… _child…_ she drops the bag, shock completely taking over her face.

\---

Now that Mia knew Cullen could not see how this would end well. He loved his sister dearly, but, Maker, she always had a hard time keeping secrets. _I should just talk to her, she’s probably still awake._ Cullen quietly got out of bed, and slipped away in the dark towards the guest room his sister was in. He knocked softly, “Mia?” Cullen fidgeted, rubbing his thumb against his pointer finger and only then realizing he was without his gloves. Her door opened quickly, as if she was waiting for him.

“I just wanted to,” Cullen was interrupted when she pulled him into a hug, tensing as she applied pressure to his injured arm, now frozen at her genuine affection

She pulled away, “Come in,” and gestured to the room’s seating area. _Fireplace’s lit. Kettle on. Teacups, two, on the table._

“You were expecting me,” Cullen turned, his sister smiling widely.

“Of course, despite you _never_ talking to me,” she sat down at the seat farthest from him, “You are my _brother_ and I _do_ know you”.

Cullen smiled and took the seat left to him, “Mia, I wanted to,” she interrupted.

“I know, I know,” she imitated a male voice, Cullen assumed it was a poor impression of him, “ ‘ _Keep your mouth shut, it’s too important’_ , right?” She pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged.

“I do not sound like that,” his shoulder twinged and he grimaced, “That’s not what- I mean,” he sighed, “I had not intended to come up and talk about that, but it seems it’s unavoidable,” he looked to her.

“Well, yea, you’ve kind of knocked up _the_ most important person in Thedas, it needs to be talked about,” the kettle started to whistle, “ tea?”

Cullen nodded, “Thank you”. She poured both of them cups and sat back down as it steeped.

“ _So_ , what are you going to do? I mean Mom’s going to _flip_ when she finds you’re having a b-,” Cullen shot a warning look, “-a kid”.

“You mean a bastard, right?” Mia winced ad Cullen sneered. _It is my-our, fault, though._

“You know…” Mia leaned to him, “It doesn’t _have_ to be,” she smiled then leaned back into her seat.

“What?” Cullen leaned slightly forward and when his sister smiled widely Cullen realized she had already spun a plan. _Shit._

\---

“Scáthach,” Cullen lightly shook her, “Scáthach, wake up, dear,” he shook her lightly once more and she woke, confused as to why Cullen was waking her so early.

“I need to talk to you about something”, He sat next by her as she sat up, and looking rather tired.

“What is it,” she yawned, her voice tense, annoyed he had woke her, and Cullen felt his lip curl into a smile. Her blonde hair had intensely curled and she had creases from the pillow embedded into her face. _She looks lovely._

“I, uh,” he coughed, “I want to ask you something. Something….big” he looked to her tentatively, assessing her reaction. _Brow furrowed, eyes squinting slightly._

“I’m going to regret asking this, but what?” She placed a hand on his.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, a smile on his face, his voice light and sweet.

Her previously sour mood completely eradicated, “You already have that answer, Commander,” she smiled.

“I mean, marry me…,” although Cullen was sure, he still felt his heart start beating faster, “now”.

“You-now?” She seemed confused, her mind taking off in thought.

“Yes, elope is what I was hinting at,” he looked hopefully to her, still unable to assess her reaction, “no one knows you’re pregnant, well, only some do and I believe they will keep silent but I wanted the- _our_ child to be,” Cullen was interrupted and for once he was quite happy with it.

“Yes,” her voice was strong and sure.

“Yes?” Cullen couldn’t help the shock that was behind his response.

“I want to marry you,” she laughed lightly, “What, uhm,” she paused, “But what brought this on?”

“I wanted our child to be…legitimate, hardly any know of your condition and-“

“Condition,” she laughed again, “I’m with child, not ill” he chuckled.

“And I need to apologize to you,” he took her hands in his, unusually bare, hands, “I over-reacted earlier,” he stroked his thumbs over her hands, “I’m sorry, I just- I worried that I would no longer be able to protect you with my shoulder being injured”.

“You mean your condition?” She smiled and he laughed.

“Yes, my condition” He leaned to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek, smiling as he felt her lean into it.

“I’m sorry as well,” she sighed, “I should’ve taken your advice when you mentioned you didn’t feel safe in Orlais”.

“I’m over it if you are” he suggested and she took his peace offering.

 “So, _Commander,”_ she sat up straight now, “Where, pray tell, are we to tie the knot?”

“I have a few suggestions,” he smiled widely. _I’m going to marry her._

“Oh?”

“We need…accomplices, though,” he said quietly.

She sighed, “Who are we telling?”

 

Everyone who was invited filled into the War Room at exactly 1pm the next day. Scáthach had some tables brought in and she waited eagerly as she waited for Cullen, excited but terrified to share the news. Outside the door some _awful_ singing started getting louder. A voice, clearly Bull’s rang loudly down the hall.

“You’re awful holiday songs are _embarrassing_ me,” Dorian quipped. 

“You hear that, lads, Dorian can’t hear your sweet dulcet tones correctly,” Bull laughed and those who were seated in the War Room either rolled their eyes or joined in.

Bull burst the door open at the peak of the song and pointed to Scáthach and started dancing ridiculously, the Inquisitor now laughing lightly to herself; Bull stopped when he noticed the group in the room seemed much more serious.

“Uh, something to be worried about?” Bull pulled a seat out for Dorian.

“No, we’re alright, but, please take a seat,” she gestured to the seat next to Dorian.

Bull sat down and his Chargers filled the seats around him, Krem now to his right and Dorian to his left.

 

Outside the guard announced, “Ambassador Josephine, Sister Leliana and Commander Cullen,”

“Why’d _they_ get announced?” Dorian asked under his breath.

“I guess it comes with the territory,” Bull gestured his horns to Scáthach who had raised an eyebrow.

 

Cullen opened the door, gave orders to the guard and locked the door behind him once Josie and Leliana were on their way to stand next to the Inquisitor; Josephine was giggling to Leliana who seemed genuinely happy with the Commander’s request. Once her advisors were in their usual places, the Inquisitor began.

 

“I know the circumstances for me calling you all here is suspicious, especially since this was without much warning,” she paused as she felt Cullen’s hand on her lower back, “I, uhm- I have a very serious request. It requires lying to many, _many_ people and if you aren’t willing to do so, you are welcome to leave before I divulge further but know, as far as I know, this particular lie will not hurt anyone”.

“That’s not a very good lie, innit?” Sera piped up.

“You can leave, you know,” Cullen said dryly.

“Nah, too interesting,” Sera laughed and Cullen rolled his eyes at her.

“Most lies hurt, this one is bright, shining, hopeful. It is sunlight after the storm, it-“ Cole was interrupted.

“Not the time, friend,” Solas gently reminded him that not all thoughts needed to be said aloud and Cole just nodded and went on to play with the lacing on his bracer.

“As I was saying,” Scáthach spoke loudly to try to divert attention back to her, “ Ambassador Josephine, Sister Leliana and Mia, Cullen’s sister,” she gestured to her and she waved slightly.

“Oh, she’s adorable just like her brother,” Dorian joked and Cullen loudly sighed.

“Ignore him, he does that,” Cullen muttered to his sister.

Scáthach coughed, annoyed at the interruptions, “ _Anyway_ , we’ve decided that this particular lie would not be convincing with such a small party should you wish to leave please do so now. If you stay, it means you swear this to the end of your days”.

“Well, now I gotta stay to hear this,” Varric leaned back in his chair.

 

 Scáthach paused; waited for anyone to move and when they all stood still she reached under the war table and pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the shelves underneath. Her hands were visibly shaking when she started to pull the parchment up farther and Cullen steadied her with his uninjured hand. Cullen leaned close to her, “It’ll be alright, I promise”. She sucked in a large breath and let the words leave her mouth.

“Cullen and I,” she looked to him and with a smile on his lips, he bowed his head to her, “We want to elope,” the room filled with joyous laughter, heartfelt congratulations and one ‘ick’ from Sera; Cassandra caught on immediately.

“I’m confused, what aren’t you telling us,” she spoke loudly, “You have no reason to have us lie for that,” she tilted her head and when Scáthach’s hand involuntarily twitched to her stomach Cassandra’s face lit up, “No,” she laughed, “Oh, this is exciting, congratulations,” she hugged Scáthach who was closest to her then to Cullen who tensed at the unusual contact.

“Ok, I wasn’t paying attention,” Bull spoke up, “What was that about,” he pointed to Cassandra.

 

“Scáthach and I are,” he looked to her and she was trying her best to not laugh or cry, “We’re to be parents”.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Bull cheered, “Yeah, Commander, virile and,” Dorian nudged him, “I mean, congrats, Boss and Boss man,” he smiled.

“Thank you Bull,” she continued, “So now you all know why we need you all to sign the guest book with the wrong date on the paper for our marriage certificate…” Scáthach looked to Cullen.

“We will have a public ceremony later, but as of now, Leliana has forged the documents for us and we are, officially, married,” Cullen smiled,

“So,” Josephine spoke, “please, come over here and sign your name legibly, and memorize the date atop”.

Leliana spoke once people started lining up, “I will have my scouts send each of you the major points of the fictitious ceremony and once you memorize it, burn it,” she threatened, “I **_will_** send people by to ask questions, so get to know it _well_ ”.

They filed in one by one and as Bull and his Chargers were leaving they obnoxiously started singing a rather raunchy love song that made Cullen blush bright red.

\---

Leliana came up to their room after dinner as promised and announced herself with a firm knock at the door. Cullen, now hyper-aware of every security issue, went to get up to unlock the door but huffed as he noticed Scáthach had already beat him to it.

“Good evening, Inquisitor,” she smiled and nodded to Scáthach and then turned to Cullen, “Commander” and Scáthach locked the door behind her.

Leliana walked to the table where Cullen had piled up his reports and unrolled the parchment.

“Now, all you two have to do is sign in the respective places,” She offered Cullen the quill that was laying on the desk, “Do you need us to forge it? With your shoulder being injured?”

“No," he took the quill, "I’m ambidextrous, it’s fine,” Cullen quickly signed his name, his heart racing as the ink settled.

“Oh, are you,” Scáthach took the quill from him, not glancing towards her Commander.

“I thought you would’ve noticed,” Cullen muttered and smiled to himself.

“I did not need to know that,” Leliana shook her head as Scáthach signed her name below Cullen’s. _It’s official. We’re married._ He smiled widely and watched Scáthach’s face light up as she finished signing her name. _I have a wife._ Cullen looked to Scáthach’s stomach, _and soon a child, Maker’s breath._

 

Leliana picked up the parchment and angled it to the light, watching the ink soak into the paper. Seconds later she rolled it up and tied it with a ribbon she brought with her. Leliana turned and handed it to Scáthach, “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford,” Leliana bowed and left the couple standing there smiling at each other. When the door clicked shut Cullen turned to Scáthach.

“Did you hear that,” he closed the distance between himself and Scáthach, “You’re my wife”.

“I did, dear husband,” she smiled and went up on her tip-toes to get closer to Cullen.

“I’ve been waiting for forever to hear you call me that, Mrs. Rutherford,” he kissed her and held her to him with his uninjured arm. _Wife._ Cullen pulled back to say something but something caught his attention.

“Do you hear that?” Cullen immediately turned to the balcony.

"Cullen," she laughed.

"No, really, do you hear that?" he kept staring out the balcony.

“No, what?” Scáthach looked in the same direction.

 

When Cullen opened the balcony door, a soft melody was coming from below. Scáthach, who was right behind him, placed her arm around his.

“Do you know what this is?” Cullen looked to Scáthach.

“I’ve never heard this before,” Scáthach leaned towards the balcony, trying to listen to the words.

“It’s an old Chantry hymn,” he turned to her and she nuzzled into his furs, “it’s about how the love we find here is a gift from Andraste and the Maker”.

“It sounds lovely, but I can’t make out all the words,” She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes but pulled back suddenly when she felt Cullen’s chest rumble as he began to sing to her; his voice was deep but soft, a sound that comforted her like nothing else could. Scáthach pulled him closer as he kissed her on top of her hear, Cullen repeating the last line louder to her;

 

“ _From the fathoms below, to the sun above, how I hope you know, you are my only love”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sorry that took so long! Will probably be just as long for the next parts because of Uni. I hope you all enjoyed! I'll keep everyone updated with this series in my work "Concerning the A Very Dragon Age Christmas series"; it's the best place to check on progress! 
> 
> Come What May is a song from Moulin Rouge!  
> "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day".


End file.
